Los dulces placeres de tu calor
by LaloTobi-blueberry
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando, además de estar enamorado de un imposible, el mundo entero parece estar en tu contra? Ese mismo cuestionamiento estuvo en la mente de Haku. Un chico transgénero que no comprendía por qué sus sentimientos eran tan abominables a los ojos del mundo, pero sobre todo, no podía vivir con el conocimiento de que el intenso amor que sentía no podía ser correspondido. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **Dolor insufrible.

Él lloraba amargamente, escuchando la lluvia detrás de sus propios sollozos. Era una noche así, negra, lluviosa y solitaria la que extraía aquella parte de su mente renegada. Aquella parte que estaba cansada de las trivialidades de la vida, aquella parte que odiaba todo y a todos, que estaba cansada de tener que luchar contra mentes de piedra. Aquella parte que le recordaba _que estaba solo._

El mundo era un lugar hostil. Eso lo sabía ahora mejor que nadie. En estos momentos en los que su mente le azotaba una sola frase con tal violencia que se sentía destrozado desde dentro: _él no te puede amar. _

Se levantó de su cama y se miró en el espejo. Sus largos cabellos y su tez fina y delicada no podían eclipsar el hecho de que era un chico. Miró el moretón en su brazo y recordó cómo se lo había hecho. Lloró. Trató de controlarse pero no lo logró. Solo lloraba, cubriendo la sección de piel amoratada con su mano y cerrando los ojos. Era demasiado. Era más de lo que él podía soportar. Así que no lo dudó ni un momento más. Se acercó al tocador, y después de hurgar un momento en el cajón, extrajo una afilada navaja. Se volvió a colocar frente al espejo, tomando un grueso y lustroso mechón de cabello.

Se miró por un largo instante, y distorsionando su rostro con un grito de furia, exclamó:

-¡deben estar contentos!- dijo, comenzando a cercenar el hermoso cabello.

Después de un rato, todo su cabello se había convertido en disparejos mechones negros.

Con los ojos enrojecidos y nublados por el amargo llanto, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer, aún empuñando la navaja.

-Esto es lo que quieren ¿no?... pues bien… ¡aquí lo tienen!- gritó. Sonora y furiosamente, y derramando más lágrimas, comenzó a cortar la piel de sus brazos, bañando el piso y las blancas sábanas de rojo.

-¡malditos todos…!-gritaba, repitiendo la misma letanía una y otra vez, con su cada vez más débil voz.

Algo muy fuerte lo arrastraba. Una paz, una oscuridad bajo sus párpados, un sentimiento de pérdida y de consuelo lo llevaban hacia la oscuridad… Y en sus últimos vestigios de consciencia, alcanzó a escuchar una voz. Una voz tan familiar pero tan desconocida… alguien tocaba y llamaba al otro lado de la puerta… pero él estaba demasiado aletargado para ir. Sus piernas ya no servían. Sentía que su cuerpo era de plomo… seguía escuchando llamados cada vez más preocupados, hasta que una intensa pesadez lo alejó de la realidad definitivamente.

Flashback:

Al fin, la jornada se había terminado. Después de recoger todas sus cosas y una vez que se hubo colocado su ceñida gabardina beige, salió a paso apurado hacia su pequeño departamento. La lluvia comenzaba a empapar su ropa cuando decidió que era una buena idea esperar a que pasara un taxi. Caminó hacia la siguiente esquina y esperó bajo una angosta cornisa. La calle estaba desierta. No había una sola persona además de él transitando el desolado paraje. Tampoco había automóviles. Miró su teléfono celular y al ver la hora decidió continuar caminando. Ahora comenzaba a oscurecer.

Últimamente se había sentido muy deprimido. Las cosas que le habían sucedido en los días pasados lo habían hundido más y más adentro en un mar de amargura y angustia, tan espeso y tan negro como el petróleo.

Aún caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando un silbido peyorativo lo devolvió a la realidad, en estado de alerta. _Siempre puedo saber cuando el insulto es hacia mí. Siempre._

Estaba frente a un oscuro callejón donde se reunían unos pandilleros que últimamente gozaban haciéndole la vida más difícil.

-nena, ven por aquí- dijo uno de ellos

Los demás se rieron derrochando todo su odio en cada carcajada.

Comenzó a apurar el paso, sintiendo, con terror, como una horda comenzaba a seguirlo.

-Hey nene, ¿quieres que alguien te haga sentir mujer?- dijo uno de ellos, tomándolo por el brazo y volviéndolo, hasta tener su cara muy cerca. Él aspiró con repugnancia su aliento a alcohol.

Durante un momento, todos los sonidos desaparecieron. Solo podía ver las imágenes, lejanas y oscuras… veía a los demás acercándose… uno empuñaba una navaja y sonreía. Su sonrisa lo llenaba de terror. De hecho, estaba paralizado por el indescriptible Miedo que estaba experimentando. Entonces todo volvió a ser real, los sonidos regresaron y él se escuchó gritando y tratando de zafarse. La presión en su brazo era dolorosa e intensa. Solo un impulso le hizo patear al sujeto en la entrepierna.

Al instante sintió libre su brazo, y comenzó a correr. Corría ajeno a todo y a todos. Solo corría, hasta que sentía que sus pulmones ardían y estallaban, hasta que sus piernas no respondieron más.

Por fin, se detuvo. Parecía que los sujetos estaban demasiado ebrios como para lograr alcanzarlo. Probablemente la próxima vez no se salvaría… pero por ahora bastaba. No quería pensar en el futuro.

Aún temblaban sus brazos, cuando vio un lujoso automóvil acercarse. Venía lentamente, despidiendo agua a su paso por la encharcada carretera. Sintió curiosidad. Quería ver a través del vidrio. Pero sus ojos estaban deslumbrados por los faros. El auto se acercaba más y más, y él forzaba la vista para ver. De pronto escuchó un ruido.

Personas hablando agitadamente… eran doctores a su alrededor, sosteniendo sus muñecas…

Una intensa luz…

Más palabras ininteligibles…

Y luego oscuridad.

Fin de Flashback

_-¿Haku?-_

Sus ojos se abrieron a la luz blanca del hospital, deslumbrándose y luego adaptándose poco a poco.

Se sentía muy débil. Observó sus brazos envueltos en gasa blanca como la nieve y también vio el largo y delgado tubo de suero saliendo de su oculta muñeca.

Estaba totalmente solo y comenzaba a desesperarse. Quería llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez algo lo hizo contenerse.

Se disponía a intentar levantarse, mas sus piernas, por voluntad propia, no querían moverse. Estaba demasiado débil.

Alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Al escuchar el sonido del picaporte girando, sufrió un momento de confusión y de esperanza. _Ha venido a verme._

Mas la visión de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y uniforme de enfermera lo desanimó. _Pero no tanto._

-¡Haku!- dijo Sakura. Su tono estridente molestó los oídos de Haku.

-Sakura…-dijo Haku. No sabía qué decir.

Se sentía muy mal. Por una parte, había intentado suicidarse, y había fallado. Ahora, además de todo lo que las demás personas sabían de él, también sabrían que era un suicida. ¿Eso era? ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí?

Por otra parte, su mejor amiga era su enfermera de turno. Él no podía mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía ahora inferior incluso a sus amigos.

Sakura debió percibir su pesar, ya que tomó un banquito y se sentó a su lado en silencio, mirando hacia abajo con tristeza primero, y luego encarándolo. Haku no correspondió la mirada, y únicamente se volvió hacia el otro lado.

-Haku… tú debes saber que yo…- la ojiverde pareció dudar un momento y luego prosiguió:

-Siempre seré tu amiga. Siempre. A pesar de todo.-

Haku se volvió despacio, sorprendido y sintiendo un estallido de cariño hacia ella.

-Sakura…-Aún no encontraba palabras.

-Me hubiese gustado mucho que me hubieses contado lo que te llevó…-Dijo la pelirosa, mirando indiscretamente los brazos de Haku.

-…A estar aquí, ahora.-Dijo, tratando de escoger bien las palabras.

Haku se volvió hacia el techo, con expresión melancólica. Sentía que el fluir de sus lágrimas era inevitable al recordar la última semana. Algunas imágenes desfilaban por su mente y Sakura pudo descifrar el intenso tormento que había en sus ojos.

-Haku…-Dijo ella, colocando una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de dolorosa impotencia.

Odiaba verle así.

Haku apretó los párpados y luego los relajó, manteniéndolos cerrados. Unos momentos después, los abrió y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-¿Sabes?...- comenzó a decir, tragando saliva e intentando en vano limpiarse las lágrimas. Al ver esto, Sakura acercó un pañuelo y comenzó a frotar suavemente las tersas mejillas.

-…Cuando yo tenía tres años, me gustaba jugar con las zapatillas de mamá…- después de decir esta última palabra, cerró los ojos un instante y se llevó trabajosamente un puño al corazón. Después prosiguió:

-Cuando ingresé al colegio, tendría cinco o seis años… yo… era tan feliz… me gustaba estar con las niñas. Recuerdo aquella vez que se nos permitió llevar un juguete a la clase. Yo llevé mi muñeco de acción. Fue tan divertido jugar a las muñecas…- Al evocar este recuerdo, Haku sonrió levemente, mas esa sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

-…Mas sin embargo… la infancia termina tarde o temprano, y con ella se lleva muchas veces la falsa felicidad que da la ingenuidad.-

Sakura, quien hasta ese momento escuchaba con una cálida sonrisa, comenzó a tornarse ligeramente triste.

-No fue sino hasta que ingresé a la secundaria, cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que había algo diferente en mí….- Las lágrimas y los profundos sollozos ahogaron sus palabras. Sakura acercó el pañuelo y en ese momento el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa, levantándose de la silla y saliendo un momento al pasillo. Pensaba que Haku necesitaba un pequeño momento a solas.

Flashback de Haku

El receso había terminado. Decidió con antelación que necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo.

Salió desde atrás del edificio de salones y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño de maestros. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí para asegurarse de que nadie lo molestara, aunque era improbable que cualquier maestro no hubiese ido ya en el receso a hacer sus necesidades.

Después de un momento de letargo, caminó un poco hacia el gran espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared. Se veía reflejado todo su cuerpo exceptuando una parte de sus piernas.

Entonces pasó sus manos por su quijada. Últimamente notaba que era más angulosa y prominente. _Pero solo un poco._

Siguió pasando sus dedos por su rostro, descendiendo lentamente hacia su garganta. Levantó la cabeza y tocó su nuez de Adán.

Estaba abismado. Sentía que podía ir más lejos. Comenzó a tocarse el abdomen, utilizando toda la palma de su mano.

Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Estaba dándose cuenta de las diferencias reales que tenía su cuerpo. Él nunca imaginó vivir este momento.

Comenzó a apretar suavemente sus pectorales sin desarrollo. _El cuerpo de un hombre._

Había una parte de su cuerpo que últimamente le daba muchos problemas. Aún no podía enfrentarla. Antes era muy normal, y al principio de su vida, cuando creía que todos eran iguales, ni siquiera le daba una importancia especial. Ahora era perturbador.

Entonces, después de haberse explorado y de haber reconocido la realidad, miró su cuerpo completo en el espejo. _Éste no soy yo._

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró y por un momento permaneció en silencio.

Fin de Flashback.

Haku se hallaba un poco más tranquilo cuando Sakura regresó a su lado.

-Eran las chicas. Querían saber si las acompañaba hoy. Saldrán de fiesta, pero… yo prefiero quedarme aquí, a tu lado. Me quedaré incluso cuando termine mi turno.- Dijo Sakura.

-No es necesario. Yo estaré bien. Después de todo, me has salvado la vida, ¿no es así?-

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Sakura comenzó a recordar la noche anterior.

Flashback de Sakura

Después de salir del trabajo, la pelirrosa había decidido visitar a Haku para que ambos fueran a bailar, a tomar y a divertirse. Había notado que él estaba un poco más serio de lo normal. Él parecía nunca divertirse. En ese momento la idea de llevarlo a otro ambiente le pareció genial y adecuada.

Cuando arribó al edificio, se percató de que el vigilante no se encontraba._ De todas formas ya me conoce, y no tengo ganas de quedarme una hora a recibir piropos._

Sakura pasó con total libertad y comenzó a subir las escaleras. De pronto, escuchó una serie de lamentos cada vez más débiles. Supo de inmediato que era la voz de Haku, aunque ahora se escuchaba llena de amargura y dolor. Corrió la corta distancia que hacía falta para llegar a la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Los lamentos habían cesado por completo y ella comenzó a llamar, primero suavemente y luego con gran desesperación.

Después de unos segundos, comenzó a llamar a la policía, mientras buscaba la llave secreta oculta bajo el extintor. Tenía que entrar.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, sus ojos debieron adaptarse un poco a la oscuridad que reinaba en la pequeña sala-comedor-estudio. Había un silencio sepulcral en el recinto y Sakura no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco más.

-¡Haku!- Gritaba.

Llegó hasta el interruptor y lo encendió. Nada. No había nadie en ese cuarto. Así que sin dudarlo corrió hacia su habitación y entró sin avisar.

La imagen que se revelaba ante sus ojos la dejó totalmente pasmada

El pálido rostro de Haku quedaba eclipsado por el mar rojo que lo rodeaba y a pesar de que había visto heridos antes, no podía creer que fuera real.

Después de unos instantes, su entrenamiento como enfermera la hizo actuar sin más retraso. Sus esfuerzos estuvieron encaminados a detener el flujo de sangre de las numerosas heridas de los brazos de Haku mientras llegaba la ayuda.

Fin de Flashback de Sakura

-Haku… fue una suerte que el vigilante no hubiese estado. Si hubiera demorado un solo segundo más…-

Nadie habló por un eterno instante.

-Así que no me iré. Estaré a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que salgas de este lugar.-

Haku no habló. Solo dibujó una desganada sonrisa, mas sin embargo, en su interior, lo agradecía infinitamente.

Fin de capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. De regreso al infierno**

Miércoles 22 de agosto.

Él miraba la fotografía. Generalmente, no se espera que un hombre tan rudo y de apariencia tan dura como la de él desdeñe su tiempo en observar, con nostalgia, un pedazo de papel plagado de rostros y colores.

Aún así, sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse. No quería permitirlo, mas sus esfuerzos no le ayudaron mucho. Estaba llorando.

Guardó la fotografía en un cajón y caminó cansadamente hacia su mullido colchón. Muchas veces, en aquellas noches en que el espacio vacío en su cama matrimonial era demasiado grande, demasiado amargo, se había repetido a sí mismo que debía reemplazar este lecho por uno individual, pero encontraba siempre que no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan lleno de recuerdos, de noches de ardiente pasión con ella, de su aroma…

-Asahi…- Sus labios dejaron escapar su nombre, como no queriendo hacerlo.

Se recostó en la cama sintiéndose mal. Sentía como si hubiera una roca en sus intestinos. Los recuerdos se dieron rienda suelta en su mente, girando, trayendo escenas que Asahi y el habían vivido juntos. Ella había sido una mujer hermosa, aunque era dulce y amable, su gran inteligencia la hacía aún más atractiva. Recordaba con mucha claridad cuando se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada...

Sintió que iba a llorar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una bolsa de frituras, se sentó en el sofá y Encendió el televisor sin molestarse en fijar la programación. Solo quería no pensar. Abrió la bolsa y comenzó a comer. Era miércoles, y había resuelto que se tomaría un par de días, después de todo, el era el dueño de la empresa. Tan solo tenía que telefonear a Konan, su mano derecha, para pedirle que se hiciera cargo, pero ya lo haría mañana. Hoy parecía que nada importaba. Después de un par de horas, se hallaba profundamente dormido. A su lado descansaba la bolsa de frituras a medio comer.

Jueves 23 de agosto.

Haku se encontraba de regreso en su apartamento, solo como la última vez. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas por otras limpias y el desorden de cabellos y sangre había sido pulcramente aseado. Ahora recordaba que Sakura había salido del hospital un día antes de que él fuese dado de alta.

Su irrefrenable deseo de quitarse la vida y terminar de una vez con todo era ahora una vaga melancolía. No deseaba hacer nada. No quería estar activo pero tampoco deseaba irse a dormir. Después de todo la tarde apenas comenzaba, el sol brillaba afuera y el estaba muerto por dentro. Era joven. Tenía escasos 24 años y era totalmente independiente desde que tenía dieciocho y terminó la carrera técnica de administración. Ahora apoyaba a su empresa revisando papeles no muy importantes y sobre todo asegurándose de que quedaran archivados correctamente. Era una empresa privada y no podía quejarse de su sueldo, en realidad, le permitía a una persona soltera vivir muy cómodamente e incluso darse gustos con relativa frecuencia.

Más sin embargo, Haku no lo hacía. Gastaba su dinero principalmente en ropa, que era el único placer que tenía. Ropa, comida, renta, y productos básicos de uso personal, nada más. No le gustaba viajar, y por sobre todo, aborrecía las fiestas. En la pequeña ciudad solo había un antro gay. Si había otros, eran clandestinos y sabe dios los peligros que encerraban para un chico tan inexperto y de aspecto tan delicado como él. En realidad, desde que comenzó su despertar sexual, en la secundaria, se había vuelto muy solitario. Su soledad aunada a su renuencia a hablar con otras personas era su mayor defensa contra las horribles cosas que le decían, contra los golpes, las humillaciones que implicaban agua de las coladeras, tierra de las jardineras infestadas de bichos, cosas pegajosas en su asiento y palabras y dibujos obscenos en su pupitre, entre otras. Después de que su madre murió, cuando él tenía 16 años, a causa de un improbable y bizarro accidente, también tuvo que soportar las golpizas y humillaciones de su padre, sobre todo cuando estaba ebrio.

Mañana regresaría a su empleo, esperando no ser echado por su ausencia. Eran tres días. Mañana era viernes. Todavía se sentía débil, pero no importaba. Necesitaba conservar su empleo. No era que le importara mucho el hecho de quedarse sin sustento. Por su edad y experiencia muy probablemente podría conseguir empleo en otro lugar. Era porque a veces tenía la suerte de verlo a él… Además, Era improbable que no aceptaran su incapacidad. Por ahora no se preocuparía por eso. Se sentó en su cama y abrió su bolso. Dentro había un revoltijo de papel sanitario, su identificación, un rímel y un pequeño cuaderno. Haku extrajo este último, examinándolo con tristeza. Este era su diario. Siempre lo llevaba con él. Había pedido a Sakura que le llevara su bolso al hospital, poniendo como pretexto que allí estaba su identificación y que probablemente la necesitaría, en realidad, lo hizo para tener su diario cerca. Era el único lugar donde podía hablar, y hablar sin sentirse extraño. Parecía ser el único depósito de ideas que se interesaba en sus charlas sin desviar el flujo de la conversación. (Muy probablemente porque no podía hablar). Abrió la página del lunes, ese día en el que su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse de no haber sido por Sakura… después de un momento de reflexión, comenzó a leer:

Lunes, 20 de agosto de 2012

Desearía que este día no hubiese pasado nunca… En la mañana tuve oportunidad de verlo a él. Pero lo que sucedió el resto del día fue el colmo para mí. Es tan injusto, no quiero vivir esto más. No tiene sentido. Lo peor de todo fue cuando después de ser perseguido, él ni siquiera se detuvo para ayudarme… oh, pero que estoy diciendo… en realidad creo que él no sabe ni quien soy… ¿es lógico pensar que se detendría en medio de la lluvia para ayudarme? No. Nada es lógico en este mundo. Por eso hoy pienso ponerle un alto a toda esa inmundicia.

Cerró de golpe el cuaderno, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas amenazaron con inundar sus ojos, pero no lo permitió. No esta vez. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Dejando el diario sobre su cama. Miró un tazón con cerezas enmohecidas, con una expresión neutral las depositó en el cubo de la basura, ignorando las larvas de mosca que emergieron de la masa podrida de frutas. Sakura siempre olvidaba los detalles. Pero no la culpaba, ella había aseado su cuarto con la mejor de las intenciones, aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Se colocó un delantal y comenzó a hacer tareas domesticas. Necesitaba distraerse del horrible pensamiento de que mañana enfrentaría de nuevo al mundo.

Sakura se preparaba para asistir a la fiesta en el antro de siempre. Hinata, Ino y Ten ten hablaban tonterías sobre conocer chicos, aunque Sakura sabía muy bien que terminaría yéndose sola a casa mientras las demás pasaban noches agradables en sus apartamentos. Por supuesto, no era que ella no pudiese Ligarse a un buen partido, sino que simplemente no deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que probablemente solo vería una vez en su vida.

Viernes, 24 de agosto de 2012

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Haku se obligó a despertarse. Tomó su bata de baño y caminó hasta la ducha, abriéndola. Después de templarla, se introdujo en el agua que caía como una lluvia, cálida y relajante. No deseaba pensar en nada. A partir de ahora tendría que reconstruir su vida con el conocimiento de que era un suicida. Tal vez no era tan importante, o tal vez sí. Quién sabe. Él solía darle importancia a cosas que no la ameritaban tanto.

Más tarde, mientras terminaba de desayunar, encontró que su mente se llenaba involuntariamente de recuerdos, de pensamientos negativos…

-no, no debes pensar en nada- dijo para sí mismo, aunque era inútil. Temía salir. Después de unos instantes, se forzó a salir del apartamento, rumbo a su trabajo.

Konan estaba apoyada en el mostrador, hablando con Tayuya, una secretaria generalmente no sabía cuando parar de hablar.

-Ese fenómeno lleva ya tres días sin venir a trabajar…-dijo Konan con una mueca de asco.

-Ay, pues era de esperarse…- dijo Tayuya, haciendo muecas.

-Pues da igual. Si no tiene una muy buena excusa lo despediré.-

-AYYY no, acuerdate que hoy con eso de los derechos humanos incluso él podría hacer que te despidan…-

-Bueno, bueno.- continuó Konan, interrumpiendo el molesto flujo de palabras, -De cualquier forma, lo liquidaré…- En ese momento, la puerta giratoria de vidrio atrajo su atención.

-Aquí está el susodicho.- dijo Tayuya, sonriendo indiscretamente.

-Bien, veamos Lo que tiene- respondió Konan casi para sí misma.

Haku se aproximó, mirando hacia el suelo sin poder ocultar su miedo. Aún cuando no miraba, sintió los penetrantes ojos anaranjados de Konan recorrerlo con desdén.

_(-Siempre es igual, no importa el lugar-)_

-Que excusa tienes muchacho. Sabes que aquí siempre hay algo que hacer.- Dijo finalmente Konan. Era obvio que lo disfrutaba.

-Yo… No pude venir… es que…-

-Basta. Debes comprender que estás jugando con nuestro tiempo. Es por eso que tienes días de descanso…- hizo una pausa y después prosiguió: -Pasa por tu liquidación en la tarde.- Terminado esto, se volvió y comenzó a caminar, esperando la reacción de Haku, mas nada ocurrió. Se volvió y miró cómo la puerta de cristal giraba, para dar paso a Zabuza Momochi.

Haku estaba rojo como una cereza y Konan no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Que sucede aquí, Konan, todo está en orden?- Dijo él. Su voz era pausada y tranquilizante, sobre todo para Haku.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Za… Señor, usted me llamó para avisarme que no vendría para hacerme cargo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- Posó sus ojos en Haku y comenzó a hablar.

-Este empleado Faltó tres días consecutivos sin dar aviso. Yo estaba…-

-Alguna justificación debe tener.- miró a Haku, quien encontraba irreal todo lo que sucedía aquí. -¿no es así?- preguntó.

-yo…- sin poder articular palabras, extrajo la carta de incapacidad emitida por el hospital.

-aquí está. Ahora no habrá problemas.- Konan, ya no hay necesidad de que te hagas cargo. Me quedaré a partir de ahora. Gracias.- Zabuza se alejó hacia el ascensor.

Konan estaba muerta de rabia, y ese era un exquisito placer para Haku. Aunque no lo demostró ni un ápice. Sabía que la prudencia lo salvaría de una venganza peor a la que sin lugar a dudas estaba planeando la peliazul.

Pero… él lo había defendido LO HABÍA DEFENDIDO… No, realmente lo había hecho de una manera totalmente impersonal. Él era extraño. Había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo discutiendo y poniendo en su lugar a aquellos empresarios corruptos, parecía un demonio entre la niebla, (un demonio justiciero) realmente parecía sentir desdén hacia sus iguales, pero con los empleados era otro asunto. Siempre había sido bueno con ellos (TODOS ellos).

Suspiró, en una mezcla de alivio y resignación. Fue por fin hacia su cubículo y se dispuso a revisar los papeles que se habían acumulado. Hoy sería un día largo, pero no tan largo como los días en los que se quedaba en su apartamento, sin lograr dormir hasta altas horas en la noche, luchando contra la pequeña parte insidiosa y molesta que le aconsejaba que saliera y se divirtiera, que comenzara de una vez por todas a vivir la vida que irremediablemente le había tocado vivir, (que la sociedad le había impuesto vivir). Comenzó a pensar en la noche que vendría y súbitamente recordó a los pandilleros que amenazaban con destruirlo. No deseaba enfrentarlos, no de nuevo… Comenzó a archivar los papeles, uno por uno. El trabajo monótono no era el ideal para alguien con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

La tarde avanzaba lenta, pausadamente hacia la inminente noche.

Fin del capitulo 2

Nota: Bueno pues aquí está por fin el capítulo 2, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El mensajero.**

Viernes, 9:18 p.m.

Haku pasó su tarjeta por el checador y salió con paso apurado hacia su apartamento, pensando solamente en que no deseaba encontrarse con sus acosadores. Sentía un terrible miedo y algo más. Un presentimiento de que esta vez no resistiría un ataque hacia su persona. Pasaba por el largo estacionamiento al aire libre cuando de pronto escuchó pasos tras de sí. Temió por un instante que fuera algún criminal cazando a su víctima, pero el sentimiento se extinguió enseguida. Los pasos eran fuertes, seguros. Quien estuviera detrás de él no tenía intenciones de ser cauteloso, ni tampoco parecía tener mucha prisa. Bajo este nuevo razonamiento, decidió no volverse. Después de todo, no tenía trato extra laboral con ningún empleado, así que no se sentía obligado a despedirse, sea quien fuere, aunque… Sus ojos se posaron súbitamente en el fondo del recinto, y vieron un automóvil rojo, último modelo. Una ola de nerviosismo lo recorrió y supo que su jefe, Zabuza estaba ahora mismo detrás de él. No supo qué hacer. No tenía motivo alguno para hablarle, y Zabuza tampoco parecía muy interesado en el. Haku se volvió, ahora que los pasos se escuchaban más lejos, Zabuza se encaminaba hacia su vehículo. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, probablemente ni siquiera notó que había alguien más en el edificio. ¿Por qué parecía como si siempre viviera en otro mundo, totalmente ajeno a este? Haku sentía mucha curiosidad. Sentía como si el señor Zabuza viviese atormentado por un dolor tan grande que no le permitía vivir en el presente. En cierta manera, comprendía de una manera muy vaga su sufrimiento. Ahora se encontraba abandonando el edificio cuando el automóvil de su jefe Pasó junto a él a toda marcha. Él en más de una ocasión había deseado tener su propio vehículo. Sentía que de esa manera podía mantenerse a salvo en el camino del trabajo al apartamento. Pero un automóvil era un lujo que aún no podía permitirse (tal vez después, después…).

Las calles estaban desiertas como de costumbre. Haku se percató de que se encontraba muy cerca del callejón que tanto temía. Disminuyó la marcha hasta casi detenerse, pero no lo hizo. Pasó cautelosamente, sin pensar en nada más que en el miedo, diciéndose que no debía mirar, pero desobedeciéndose. El callejón estaba desierto. Respiró con alivio y retomó su paso apurado, recorriendo casi sin percatarse la distancia que lo separaba de su hogar. Divisó de lejos el módulo de vigilancia. Estaba desierto. Parecía que a esta hora el vigilante se escapaba del trabajo todos los días. No importaba. A Haku siempre le había parecido un viejo inútil y apestoso.

Se acercó, estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando una mano asquerosa y maloliente se cerró sobre su boca y nariz, amenazándolo con ahogarlo en su inmundicia.

-Maldito.- escuchó Haku que decía una voz que conocía muy bien, una voz áspera y espantosa que solo podía pertenecer a….

-Esta vez pagarás caro- dijo el captor, sus palabras fueron seguidas por un coro de risas.

-No…- dijo Haku, antes de que el asaltante apretara mas su mano, sofocándolo.

-Llevémoslo lejos de aquí...-

-Al parque.-

-Está bien.-

Las voces no parecían tener una fuente. Haku se sintió llevado lejos. Los segundos parecían horas y la falta de oxígeno amenazaba con desmayarlo, pero el miedo y la adrenalina luchaban por mantenerlo despierto. Al fin, fue depositado en el suelo lodoso y con malezas distribuidas ocasionalmente sobre la tierra. De pronto, una cara desdentada le sonrió malévolamente y le mostró una navaja corta, para después desaparecer de su vista. Haku sintió como sus pantalones eran rasgados y cortados, pero no podía volverse. No sabía que iban a hacerle, y le asombró descubrir que no le importaba. Estaba muerto por dentro y comenzó a derivar hacia la negrura. Se había desmayado.

Viernes, 10:36 p.m.

Sakura dejó caer su bolso en la cama después de llegar por fin de un largo día de trabajo. Se sentía extenuada después de dormir muy poco a causa de la fiesta de la noche anterior, pero extrañamente no quería irse a dormir. Deseaba ir a ver a Haku estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que creía que su intento de suicidio estaba aún muy reciente. La carcomía la ansiedad cada minuto que pasaba.

Flashback de Sakura:

Se encontraba sentada en la jardinera cuando escuchó las risas y los insultos. Sabía que estaban haciéndole algo, una vez más a ese chico. Guardó su sándwich en la lonchera de tela y se apresuró a llegar al sitio de donde provenían los gritos, que parecía ser la parte posterior del edifico, en el área del baño de maestros.

Cuando ella llegó, los ruidos habían cesado, y se habían reemplazado por unos sollozos silenciosos, cargados de pesadez.

Lentamente entró al pequeño baño y vio a Haku sentado, abrazando sus rodillas. Lloraba copiosamente y tenía una mancha enrojecida en una mejilla.

Ella se había sentido atraída desde el primer día por este chico, tan bello y de aspecto tan diferente a lo que ella denominaba "común", los demás chicos eran extrovertidos, desenfrenados, eran geniales, populares y una completa farsa. Este chico era muy diferente. Difícilmente miraba a alguien frente a frente a pesar de la belleza de sus ojos, grandes y de un color marrón brillante y profundo, a pesar de sus facciones delicadas y apacibles, de ese espíritu sediento de justicia que vivía siempre oculto bajo pilas de miedo y de angustia.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo, sin esperar respuesta. Haku solo hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ella se sentó junto a él, sin decir nada con palabras, pero hablando con el corazón. A partir de ese momento Haku no estaría solo.

Algunos minutos después, uno de los prefectos los descubrió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo se llevaron una llamada de atención.

Fin de flashback.

...

Acababa de hacer la última entrega de la noche y estaba exhausto. Llevaba su gabardina en la caja de la motocicleta y sus cabellos rubios se movían a merced del viento que los surcaba. Comenzaba a sentir la brizna contra su piel y en esos momentos la sensación de libertad era muy placentera para él. Se disponía a acelerar cuando escuchó un barullo en las profundidades del parque abandonado. Aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse y se concentró en escuchar. Efectivamente, se escuchaban varias voces que se apresuraban mutuamente, hasta quedar en silencio total. El chico de cabello rubio inmediatamente descendió de su vehículo y se puso en guardia. Era un mensajero, si. Pero también era un experto en artes marciales, mismas que practicaba desde que tenía cinco años. La oscuridad era casi total, a pesar de que se encontraban en una ciudad, esta era la parte más peligrosa y más desierta. La mayoría de los apartamentos estaban desocupados y los maleantes vivían de asaltar a otras zonas de la ciudad. Tomó su linterna y alumbró poco a poco la zona del lodoso parque. No tardó mucho en descubrir al chico de cabello negro que estaba allí, con los pantalones rasgados hasta casi ser solo girones, totalmente inconsciente y con marcas amoratadas en sus ahora desnudas piernas.

El rubio se acercó instintivamente para auxiliar a ese pobre chico de cabello negro, pero las sombras a su alrededor tomaron forma de 4 hombretones que se abalanzaban sobre él. El ojiazul actuó rápidamente, sin pensar. Derribó a un hombre con una patada, mientras golpeaba en la entrepierna a otro. Uno de los restantes escapó corriendo y fue fácil derribar al último.

El rubio levantó a Haku y como pudo, lo acomodó en la moto, detrás de él. Tal parece que hoy tendría un huésped.

Viernes, 11:57

Sakura había estado planeando ir a visitar a Haku y quedarse esta noche con él. Pero su razón y su sentido de auto conservación le hizo desistir de su propósito. Salir la pondría en peligro, y eso era algo que no necesitaba. Iría a visitarlo mañana, que era el día de descanso de ambos. Tal vez incluso lo convencería de salir a divertirse hasta perder el sentido. Era algo que Haku realmente necesitaba.

...

Por fin llegaron a su modesto cuartito, en la parte más transitada de la ciudad. En el camino todos lo miraban con curiosidad al percatarse de que llevaba a Haku inconsciente. Él sabía muy bien que este chico… ¿o chica? Estaba en shock, había experimentado un suceso extremadamente espantoso y no sabía cuando despertaría. Pensó en llevarlo al hospital, pero no tenía los medios para pagar uno particular, y no sabía si estaba asegurado. Pensó que su pulso estaba estable y se aventuró a llevarlo a su departamento para que se repusiera del trauma. Pensaba ir al antro esta noche, quería divertirse y celebrar el fin de semana, e inclusive encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche, pero hoy le había sucedido algo mucho mejor. Había encontrado y rescatado un ser humano de notable belleza.

Una vez en su territorio, arreglo su cama a nivel del suelo, y después de asear y cambiar a este muchacho, le cedió su lecho, disponiéndose a dormir en la pequeña salita, en una cama improvisada con un cobertor y una almohada.

Se dispuso a observar con curiosidad a este muchacho. Su rostro parecía ser casi el de una chica. Era una sensación extraña. Al observar su cuerpo pensó que era hermoso como varón, pero al ver sus delicadas facciones y sentir su aura de ternura, pensaba también que era atractivo como una chica.

Tan solo con mirarlo podía darse una idea de todo lo que habría sufrido, y esto le parecía inmensamente injusto. Él sabía que era gay desde mucho antes de su adolescencia, y nunca nadie había pasado por sobre él, y los que lo habían intentado, se habían llevado una buena paliza. Pero entendía a los chicos que eran nobles, prácticamente incapaces de defenderse, a merced de los bravucones de mente cerrada. Era muy injusto. Él gozaba cuando podía defender a alguien débil, se sentía bien y en paz.

Se acercó, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cuando de pronto, Haku abrió poco a poco los ojos. Por un momento se miraron, sin saber que hacer. Naruto se levantó apenado y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy mensajero…-

-¿En dónde estoy?- Dijo Haku, sentándose en la cama.

-estás en mi departamento… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?- preguntó, perdiendo la pena y acercándose, colocándose en cuclillas.

-Yo… yo…-La lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y Naruto instintivamente lo acogió en sus brazos. Haku lo abrazó y por primera vez en su vida sintió el calor de otra persona que no fuera su madre. Pero esto era diferente. Era un calor hermoso y que lo hacía vibrar. Sentía en este chico una bondad inmensa y un amplio sentido de la justicia,

_Yo tengo sed de justicia._

-Calma.- Dijo Naruto, abrazándole más fuertemente, sintiendo que tenía en su regazo un alma preciosa que debía ser protegida del mundo, como una perla en una ostra.

Permanecieron un largo instante así, abrazados, transmitiéndose sensaciones tan extrañas y para Haku tan nuevas, Que cuando dejaron de estrecharse se sintió vacío.

-Duerme. Necesitas reponerte de todo lo que has vivido.- Dijo Naruto, recostándolo suavemente en la blanca almohada.

Haku asintió y cerró sus ojos. Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un té. Cuando fue por última vez a ver a Haku, Se percató de que en sus labios había una leve sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se sentía inmerso en una especie de paz interna por haberle dado un poco de tranquilidad a este chico. Mañana le preguntaría su nombre.

Lentamente bebió su té caliente y se dispuso a dormir. Sospechaba que mañana sería un día maravilloso.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Bueno aquí esta el terecer capítulo... no olviden dejarme sus reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La prueba de amistad.**

Sábado, 25 de agosto.

Zabuza se encontraba como de costumbre en una mañana de sábado, preparando monótonamente su desayuno. Cuando Asahi estaba con vida, él acostumbraba llevarle nutritivos desayunos a la cama. Amaba verla comer y su cara de asombro cuando constataba que su esposo era un cocinero prodigioso.

Ahora todo parecía transcurrir mecánicamente. Esa no era una forma de vivir y de no ser por su increíble prudencia y gran seriedad hubiese gritado que alguien lo salvase de este infierno. Sentía como si su corazón estuviese congelado. Era como si ya no pudiese amar. Su mente dio un giro inesperado. Estaba pensando en Konan. Ella era una mujer hermosa, con un cabello azul brillante y con un cuerpo que hacía vibrar su masculinidad. Se había acostado un par de veces con ella, pero no la amaba. Algo en ella le parecía extraño, y le daba asco (aunque esto no lo admitía ni para sí mismo). Cuando él era joven, sufrió mucho a causa del apretado horario de sus padres. Nunca estaban allí cuando se metía en problemas, y por supuesto, nunca se enteraron de que él había sido conocido como el demonio de la neblina (apodo que le daban sus compañeros en el bar _Neblina _después de darse a conocer por sus crueles tratos hacia cualquiera que no fuese su amigo.) y que era cruel y básicamente un bravucón, para desquitar el odio que le producía su padre y su maldita corrupción. Actualmente, había cambiado mucho. Se había arrepentido de su comportamiento y había admitido que los demás no tenían la culpa, pero aún encontraba placer al hacerles la vida imposible a los viejos corruptos inspectores y burócratas (que eran iguales a su padre).

Ahora se disponía a comer, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-Como estás tigre… ¿nos vemos en la noche?-

-No, el día de hoy tengo cosas qué hacer.-

-Vamos… ¿a caso no quieres quitarte el estrés de la semana?-

-Oh no… La semana no ha terminado para mí. Lo sabes.-

-No esperes que me quede sola…- el tono de fin de llamada lo hizo suspirar resignado. Sabía que Konan vendría esta noche.

Naruto se despertó sin abrir los ojos. A juzgar por la luz del sol, esplendorosa y dorada, eran más de las 12:00 p.m. Lentamente y estirándose, se levantó de la cama y casi a ciegas se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una bolsita de té de la caja (no estaba volcada) y la introdujo en una taza (parecía estar reluciente). La llenó de agua y la introdujo al microondas (¿está mucho más limpio de lo normal?) al parecer todavía no estaba totalmente despierto. El ruido de una escoba lo trajo completamente a la realidad. La cocina estaba Reluciente. Nada que ver con el terrible desorden que apenas anoche reinaba en toda la casa. Salió a la sala y quedó asombrado. Alguien había limpiado mientras el dormía. Entró a su cuarto y el chico estaba allí, barriendo.

-Ah…-

-Oh, buenos días… he pensado que estaría bien limpiar un poco, yo… es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Dijo Haku, sonrojándose al recordar la penosa situación en la que se habían conocido.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo Naruto, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- por cierto… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Haku-

-Es hermoso.-

Haku se quedó paralizado y mudo. Nadie le había dicho eso jamás. Después de un momento, sin abrir la boca, continuó barriendo, con el rostro fuera del alcance de los ojos de Naruto. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-Quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado. Espero que esto sea suficiente.-

Naruto sonrió sin malicia: -Me temo que no lo es.-

Haku se tensó un poco y Naruto se dio cuenta

-Para agradecerme debes salir esta noche conmigo.-

-No.- Haku habló como si escupiera las palabras. Se arrepintió de su brusquedad, mas no se retractó

-Hoy debo hacer quehaceres en casa. Me iré en cuanto termine con esta habitación… yo- Naruto lo interrumpió: -Por favor.- se acercó y tomó su mano, distrayéndolo de su labor de limpieza.

Haku encontró que esos ojos azules tenían más poder del que hubiera admitido.

-Odio las fiestas.-espetó, sin nada mejor que decir.

-No tenemos que ir a una fiesta, podemos ir a cenar. Conozco un lugar excelente.-Naruto sonreía de una manera en la que Haku encontró imposible negarse.

-Está bien.-

-¡Perfecto! Hoy debo hacer algunas entregas pendientes. Si gustas te paso a dejar a tu casa y regreso por ti en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien.- Dijo Haku, sin parecer demasiado convencido.

-¡nos la pasaremos de pelos! Dijo Naruto, mostrándose muy alegre.

A Haku le pareció tierno.

Más tarde, Naruto llevó a Haku a su departamento. Llevaba su uniforme y unos cuantos paquetes que entregar. Haku se despidió y quedaron de acuerdo para salir en la noche.

Sentía que esto no estaba sucediendo. Él, el solterón eterno, el chico mártir que aparentemente estaba destinado a pasar toda su vida solo, había conseguido una cita. Jamás ni en sus pensamientos más ocultos se había imaginado como alguien capaz de seducir. Pero ahora parecía que ese chico se había sentido atraído por él. Era algo que no podía explicar (con que eso es lo que se siente). Era simplemente increíble. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía Vivo, como si una pequeña llama se hubiese encendido en su interior, pero demasiado pequeña para ser detectada.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un paquete de galletas de la alacena. Comenzó a comerlas junto con un vaso de leche fría. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Haku dejó de comer y se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Haku! Buenas tardes.- Era Sakura. parecía estar realmente complacida por verlo

-¡Sakura!- Haku se veía rozagante. Sus mejillas estaban rosas y tenía una sonrisa larga y repleta de alegría. Sakura lo miró extrañada. Jamás lo había visto sonreír así.

-¿Qué sucede Haku? Te ves muy bien-

-Adivina… tendré una cita- Sakura sonrió sorprendida.

-Cuéntamelo todo-

Haku la invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sillón. Haku le contó lo que había sucedido con los pandilleros y cómo ese chico lo había salvado y luego lo había invitado a salir.

-Es curioso.- dijo Haku –cómo algo tan terrible pudo traerme algo tan bueno.- Se volvió a ver a Sakura. Ella no se veía tan feliz.

-¿y estás seguro de que es un buen hombre?-

-¿Qué insinúas?- Dijo Haku. No entendía su reacción.

- No me malinterpretes. Solo me preocupo por ti, nuca has salido con un chico. A veces…- Sakura fue interrumpida por su amigo: - Pues no te preocupes tanto. Creo que ya estoy bastante mayor para saber cuidarme-

-Sí, claro, como te cuidaste ayer en la noche-

Haku se quedó abismado por su repuesta. No creía que Sakura fuera capaz de eso.

-Oye yo… no quise decir…- dijo La pelirrosa.

-Olvídalo. Creo que es mejor que me quede solo.-

Sakura no esperó más. Estaba muy apenada por su actitud. Debería estar feliz por Haku, sin embargo…

-Lo siento. Yo… nos vemos luego.- Dijo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sábado 25, 9:18p.m.

Haku estaba impaciente. Naruto iba a pasar por él a las nueve. Estaba retrasado por casi 20 minutos. Haku comenzó a temer que no llegara. ¡Por supuesto! Siempre es así. Cuando las cosas parecen ir bien, siempre sucede algo que las estropea. Ahora incluso estaba enfadado con Sakura, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Estaba a punto de cambiarse para dormir cuando escuchó sonar su timbre. Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, se asomó por la ventana. (Es él)

Cuando vio a Naruto esperando en la puerta tomó su bolso y se apresuró a llegar abajo.

Naruto estaba allí, esperando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió. Haku se veía espectacular. Llevaba un pescador de mezclilla entubado, una blusa sin mangas semiculta por una discreta chamarra ligera. Hacía calor y el conjunto le quedaba perfecto. Su cabello corto por encima de sus hombros se hallaba perfectamente lacio y tenía el fleco peinado hacia atrás, sujeto por un prendedor, mostrando su frente lisa y blanca. Su rostro así se veía especialmente atractivo.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien. Haku estaba muy nervioso, pero no mentía. Naruto llevaba una chamarra ligera en color negro que ocultaba parcialmente una camisa café, usaba un pantalón de vestir negro. En verdad se veía muy guapo.

-¿Vamos?- dijo el rubio, levantando el codo para que Haku lo tomara.

-Vamos.-

¡Por dios santo! La ciudad se veía bellísima, luces de neón por aquí, adultos bebiendo en restaurantes por allá… sentía mucha lástima de haberse perdido todo esto, pero se sentía alegre por estar viviéndolo en compañía de alguien.

-¡Aquí es!- Dijo Naruto. (Este chico es muy alegre, me encanta)

-Si-Respondió Haku. Era una tienda de Ramen.

Entraron y ordenaron.

El Ramen era realmente delicioso. Haku estaba disfrutando mucho.

Naruto no hablaba. Parecía estar extasiado y hacía sonidos cada que comía una parte de los fideos.

Haku lo encontraba tan extrañamente atractivo, estaba erizado de vitalidad, de fuerza, de seguridad…

Una vez que acabaron de cenar, salieron del establecimiento.

-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde?- dijo Haku.

-Para nada. La noche apenas empieza-

Haku no habló. Tenía curiosidad.

Cerca de allí había un lago. En invierno era famoso por que muchos patinadores enamorados iban a gozar de las maravillas del hielo, y en verano por el bello escenario que ofrecía al reflejar las estrellas y la luna. Haku intuyó que se dirigían allí, aunque no sabía por qué.

Cuando llegaron, ambos se apoyaron en el malecón del lago. Este brillaba reflejando las estrellas que esa noche parecían ser demasiado bellas. Ninguno habló por un rato. Naruto se veía afligido. Haku le puso una mano en el hombro y Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

-No quiero que te pase nada- Dijo el rubio. Haku estaba sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaban. De pronto, Naruto se acercó despacio, cerrando los ojos, hasta tocar los labios de Haku con los suyos. Haku se fundió con él en beso suave, tierno. Un mundo nuevo se había presentado ante él. El lago estaba solitario y tuvieron la oportunidad de prolongar su beso por un largo momento.

Sábado, 12:02a.m.

Sakura estaba en su cama. Se sentía triste. Haku era solo para ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada. Y lucharía por él. No importaba lo que costara.

Fin de capítulo 4.


End file.
